The purpose of this phase of our research project will be to standardize and test several fear reduction techniques and to gauge the sensitivity of the assessment procedures previously developed and validated, to patient change following treatment. These procedures will be done at the case study level using a minimum of five patients for each technique. The procedures to be evaluated include systematic desensitization, symbolic modeling, participant modeling and nitrous oxide analgesia. High fear, avoidant subjects will be identified by local dentist referral, self-referral and announcements of availability of services through local media. Subjects will be interviewed, given an initial assessment, treated by one of the fear reduction techniques and reassessed, immediately following treatment, at three and at six months. The treatments will be evaluated on the basis of amounts of fear reduction, patient acceptance and cooperation and amount of time required to achieve change. The purpose of this phase will be to identify and standardize effective techniques which will be compared later in factorial studies with each other and with appropriate control procedures.